


Old Friends

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Mark's waiting for someone he met online.





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about two original characters my friend Caro and I wrote fanfic about some time ago. This is just an interesting opportunity to write about them again for the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> Today's prompt: "AU: Characters met online"

Mark’s hands are a bit clammy. He wraps them around the mug sitting in front of him. Barney’s Pub isn’t exactly a fancy place, but he’s been here a couple of times while on the road and it’s familiar. If that’s not a good place to start, what is.

            He wipes his hand over his face, doing his best to ignore the golden ring on his finger. Should he take it off?

            He clears his throat.

            Nick isn’t going to be here for another fifteen minutes.

            And why is he this nervous? He’s never even met the guy! He has no idea if Nick’s even into him… or if he’s into Nick for that matter. But Nicole is far away. Back in the US. And she’s probably not even thinking about him. They’ve been separated for about half a year now and they’ve barely spoken. She hates that he’s away so much, but he’d never give up hunting. Not even for her…

            Mark has just finished a job near Sligo. He’d been visiting his family and then this job turned up. A ghoul in an ancient castle. Nothing he couldn’t handle… and then he remembered that Nick lived nearby. The guy he’d been chatting with since forever. First about music, then about movies… Nick has even sent him some of the stuff he’s written. Beautiful songs… they’d sent shivers down his spine.

            And here he is now, clutching the mug in his hand as though it’s the last thing that’ll keep him sane. He takes a gulp and swallows. He’s never spoken to Nick in person. Not even on Skype. Heck, he doesn’t even know if Nick’s got a girlfriend, or a boyfriend or…

            Mark takes another deep breath. He just has this feeling… this weird feeling that this first meeting is going to be important. He slips the ring off his finger and slides it between the cushions of his booth. And then his eyes fall on the parking lot outside the pub. An ancient Volkwagen has pulled into the drive, and a man gets out of it. Blonde, blue eyes, slim, leather jacket. Their eyes meet through the window and the man breaks into a wide, yet nervous smile. He raises his hand in greeting and Mark waves back, his heart plummeting.

            Mark gets up before Nick has even entered the pub. As they stand facing each other, Mark feels as though something in his life, something really important has just slid into place. His throat is dry as he whispers a greeting he can’t even remember a second later. They embrace awkwardly and Nick slides into the booth opposite him.

            “Have you been here long?” he asks, shrugging off his jacket.

            Mark shakes his head. It’s a lie, but that doesn’t matter. “Nope… glad you could come!”


End file.
